The Twice Orphaned Boy
by Thethingsithinkabout
Summary: Time for the Dursleys to go bye bye, Harry in an accident has offed them and is now living alone, see how this changes him, is it for the better, WHO KNOWS! well I do but that is not the point. Look out Dumbledore fan club he is evil in this story as well as select evil Weasleys i.e. (Ronald, Molly, and Ginnerva) don't know what pairing is going to be, gonna see where it takes us.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted for his nephew. Young six year old Harry Potter came into the house from the backyard. "Yes uncle Vernon," he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you and your freakishness are not allowed outside without your aunt or I watching you!" Shouted uncle Vernon while he grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him. "But bu.." Sputtered Harry. "No buts you will stay in your cupboard without food for the next three months." Yelled uncle Vernon. While he roughly shoved Harry into the cupboard slamming the door shut and locking it.

"And stay in there!" Was the last thing he heard before he started crying.

"Sniff sniff I wish they would just disappear." He said before he exhausted himself from crying, falling asleep.

When Harry woke up he found that the inside of the cupboard was really bright, unnaturally so and when he looked down he found that he was sleeping on a bed of fire but surprisingly to Harry it didn't hurt him at all, and when he sat up and looked to his hands he found that they to were on fire, but it didn't seem to be causing any damage to him he touched the cupboard's door and it burst into fire dissolving in seconds leaving only ash in its place. Harry got up slowly and walked out into the hall and placed his hand on the sofa and it to burst into flames Harry smiled evilly and said, "time to pay the Dursleys back for all that they have done for me."

Harry walked up the stairs and went down the hall to the biggest bedroom and he walked into the room. Uncle Vernon stirred from the light from the fire in Harry's hand and he looked up at Harry, his eyes opened wide and he was fully awake now staring at Harry with fear before he started shaking Petunia shouting, "Petunia, Petunia wake up! The freak is in here and he is using his magic!" That woke her up fast and her eyes snapped to Harry with fear and hatred in her eyes. Harry walked towards the bed and hopped on it with this action Vernon seemed to have gotten his balls back and he growled out to Harry, "what do you think you are doing! Get off of the bed and go back downstairs to your cupboard before I get my belt." Harry stopped and started staring at him unnerving, his uncle started talking again, "get you and your freakishness back into your cupboard that we have so graciously let you live in!" this made Harry`s stare become piercing cold while his fire turned black and extremely hot that started to burn Vernon`s mustache setting the tips on fire surprising him and making him give a soft "yip!" patting at his face but it wouldn't go out. "Graciously let me live here?" he said in such an icy tone it sent shivers down Petunia`s spine. "I have been treated like a slave here getting beatings for the slightest misstep having to do all of the labour around the house as well as not even eating most days, that is inhuman treatment so I will feel no guilt in killing you monsters." he said the last bit with so much hatred that they knew that they would not be seeing tomorrow. Petunia tried to get out of the bed but she couldn't move her eyes widened and she looked at Vernon whose face was burning away and could see that he was also struggling to move, Harry started to move forward again and Vernon and Petunia started to burn up until he grabbed their faces and they turned to ash in his hands. Harry got off of the bed and the fire in his hands disappeared and he ran down the stairs and out the backdoor running as fast as he could out of Private Drive and into Little Whinging.

After rushing out of Private Drive Harry starts to slow down breathing heavily until he reaches the park slumping down under the tree from running for so long his thoughts go back to what had happened before and he cries. " _I just killed someone"_ he thought, though he felt no remorse for doing so nor would he if given the chance have changed anything. The thing that disturbed him was that he barely had any control over what he was doing he felt that his rage was controlling him. " _I need to be able to control my rage before it controls me"_ he thought. And with that he decided to better himself, " _after all,"_ he thought, " _it seems like I am special after all."_ he said in his head while a tongue of black fire appeared on his finger.

 **I Know I know I shouldn't have started a new story but I couldn't help it I really wanted to write this kind of story. Dead Dursleys, self taught, intelligent, and untrusting of most authority. I can't wait to dive deeper into this even though it is going to be a bit slow in the beginning, like the first bunch of chapters, lots of time skips in the beginning to but then we get to HOGGY WARTYS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Several months later…**_

Harry had made a campsite in the woods of Little Whinging with a blanket tent, a fire pit, an assortment of pots and pans, clothes scattered on branches of a tree near by, dead animals with all different types of wounds mangled bodies, burnt carcasses, missing body parts, crushed skulls, and slashed up and shot bodies. While Harry was preparing his breakfast he looked through the notes that he had taken on his experimentations of his powers.

 _Fire (materialization, control)_

 _Water (materialization, control, breath)_

 _Ground (control)_

 _Ice (sub: water)_

 _Psychic ( read minds, influence thoughts)_

 _Acid, Quick Corrosion (materialization, control)_

 _Calm mind (don't know if power but can become 100% focused if try, and can block out all distractions)_

 _Telekinesis (moving things with my mind/small objects at the moment)_

 _Night vision_

 _Summoning_

 _Swords (daggers, knifes)_

 _(I will try to see how many more things I can create)_

 _Partial Transformation (with a little work and research I could probably be able to fully transform)_

 _transfiguration(takes a lot out of me, at the moment does not stay changed for very long, a week max)_

When he finished his breakfast Harry hiked out of the woods and into town where he took a run to the library, he learned through observation that keeping fit and healthy helped improve his abilities by a great deal. When Harry arrived at the library he went up the stairs and through the door waving to the librarian who he had become well acquainted to because of his frequent visits to the library. Harry collected all of the theory books on telekinesis, psychology, and everything about the mind that he could find took up his usual seat at the back of the library. When it started to get dark and Harry had finished his last book had brought the books to the front desk and gave them to the librarian and left the library at a light jog. When Harry arrived at his campsite and began to train everything that he knew as well as trying to find different ways to use his abilities, this cycle was repeated over and over again.

 **3 Years Later…**

9 year old Harry was walking by a local school and as it was around lunch time classes were on hold while the children had lunch in the school yard. While Harry was passing by something caught his eye, it was a young girl around his age with bushy brown hair, and she was being surrounded by a group of snobby looking girls. Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew what was happening to her, it had happened to him all the time when he was younger, this girl was being bullied and Harry would not stand for that. Harry raced right into the schoolyard and made a beeline to the group while enchanting his ears so he could hear what the girls were saying to her. "God you're so weird"..."What a nerd"..."Your hair looks ridiculous"..."Look at her teeth, she is like a beaver"..."I bet she gets married to a book"..."HA HA HA HA HA HA HA". harry had heard enough he took off the enchantment walked past the group right to the girl and held out his hand to her. She looked hesitantly at it but decided that Harry did not seem to be a threat to her so she took it. "Who are you!?" said a voice that Harry remembered, he turned around and there he was, though he looked less like a lard ball, still pretty fat but not overly so. It was his asshole of a cousin, Dudley.

"Come on it has only been three years Duders, can't you even bother to remember what your cousin looks like." Harry said tauntingly.

Dudley's eyes widened in fear "fre fre frea FREAK!" Dudley shouted in fear.

Harry laughed, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that you should never call people names… Oh wait that's right they can't, because they are dead, whoops."

"Yeah well so are yours, I don't ever want to see you again, so LEAVE!" Dudley shouted.

"Ah poor Dudley Kins is mad at little Harry, he makes Harry want to cry… Yeah right, Dudley I grew up, did you, I don't think so, you are still the same shitstain of a person, you still use words to try to hurt me but it doesn't work any more, and neither will your new little posse." Harry said picking up the bushy haired girl and brought her into the school.

"Don't even think about it!" Dudley shouted, "they don't allow freaks into the school." he said victoriously with a smug look on his face.

"And yet they let you in." Harry said behind his shoulder. He could hear Dudley sputtering from behind him while the crowd that they had drawn in went "OOOOHHHHHHHHHHH BURN!" Harry smirked as he went into the building.

Harry had found an empty classroom and he went into it bringing the bushy haired girl in with him. She looked at him for a bit until she lunged forward hugging him sniffing "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry just stayed there patting her on the back not saying anything. When she was done she sat down across from him and stared at him and asked, "so what is your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Well ok my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Well mine is Harry."

"No last name?"

" No I have one, but that is a need to know basis and you do not need to know."

"Why not."

"Because I don't completely trust you yet."

"Why is that?"

"Because I just met you."

"Why did you help me?"

"Would you rather I hadn't?"

Hermione rapidly shook her head,"no that's not it I just wanted to know why you helped me out."

"Well I helped you because I saw that you were in need and that you were being bullied, and there is nothing that I hate more than bullies."

"So how do you know Dudley, are you his friend?"

"No way in hell, I did just tell you that I hate bullies right. I am pretty sure that Dudley is a category A asshole/bully."

"So then how do you know him."

"I am his cousin and I, lived with the fat little shit for 5 years before his parents, my aunt and uncle died."

"How did they die?"

"I don't know, are you done with this interrogation yet I got to go."

"Oh yeah sorry," said Hermione blushing, "when can I see you again.

"I usually stay at the library till like 6 everyday so you can see me any time then."

 **RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**

"Ok I will then, see you at the library." Hermione said as she left the classroom.

After Hermione had left Harry got up and went to the window and jumped out of it landing in the yard, and he left the school going to the library.

 **2 hours later…**

Hermione walked into the library looking around the bookshelves and headed towards the table that Harry was reading _Chemistry: The Elements and You_ at _._ Hermione plopped down besides Harry and stared at him. "Can I help you?" Harry asked from behind his book.

"Yes you can." replied Hermione continuing to stare at him.

"Well what is it that you need from me?"

"Well for one could you answer my questions?"

"Depends on the nature of them."

"Well can you tell me where you live?"

"Classified."

"Who are your parents?"

"Unknown."

"What do you mean unknown? That's not even an answer!"

"It means that I don't know."

"Well you could have just said that, and what do you mean that you don't know your parents?"

"The reason I did not know my parents is the same reason I had to live with the Lardos."

"Who are the Lardos?"

"The Dursleys."

"You still haven't answered my question yet!"

Harry closed his book, put it down and looked at her and said, "you still haven't figured it out yet? My parents are dead and have been since before I could even talk."

"Oh, sorry." said Hermione in a small voice looking guilty.

Harry sighed, "it's fine don't worry about it."

And they talked in the library till the sun went down and Hermione had to leave. Hermione left the library in a great mood now that she had an actual friend and not someone just using her for her brains.

 **Several weeks later…**

Harry watched as Hermione ran to their usual park bench that they met up at and she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry school is awful, the kids are so mean, your cousin is so awful" Hermione cried.

"Hey hey hey don't worry it'll be alright, it'll be alright shhh it's ok."

"Sniff yeah you're right I just wish that you could go to school to." Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

A look of guilt passed across Harry's face, "Well I can go to school."

Hermione wiped her head around and glared at Harry, "so why may I ask are you not at school, is it not against the law for a kid not to go to school, why isn't your orphanage making you go?" she asked looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry gulped, "well I don't actually … live… at an … orphanage… I live by myself, in the woods, most people don't even know that I even exist so there is that."

Hermione glared at Harry, "well school is free so tomorrow I will get my parents to sign you up for it, and we can take you in, we are moderately wealthy."

"No!" Harry shouted, "I mean that is very nice but I learn better in the library, and lets just say that there is a reason that I live in the woods alone."

"Well I am not giving up."

"It would be better for both of us if you did."

"Oh no, you are not getting out of this!"

"Watch me!" shouted Harry as he lept up and started running in the direction of the park. Hermione jumped up and started chasing after him until she got to the gate of the park, she stopped when she saw Harry being surrounded by a group of her school mate bullies.

 **With Harry…**

"Really, now, the universe really has impeccable timing." thought Harry when he saw that Hermione's school bullies had surrounded him. He looked around the group and spotted Hermione off in the distance, he kept scanning the group until he found what he was looking for, Dudley. Harry smirked as Dudley came forward grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"Hey freak, you know I really thought that you had died but here you are alive and well."

"Yeah I am much better living on my own then with you and your family, so the death of auntie and uncle Lardo was probably the best thing to happen, ever."

"You freak why can't you just leave normal people alone! You have caused enough damage to everyone so just go back to where you came from!" Dudley shouted as he swung his fist at Harry who easily blocked it and sent a sharp jab into Dudley's stomach making him bend over dry retching.

"Yeah things are different now Duddikins." said Harry looking at Dudley from behind his shoulder."Do you know why your parents called me a freak Duddy." Dudley shook his head no. Harry smirked, "would you like to know?" Dudley shook his head in a yes manner this time. "Ok then, the reason that they called me a freak, made me do all the housework, not allowing me to watch tv, and beat me is all because I am special, super special in fact." Harry chuckled at his little joke.

Dudley didn't seem to think that anything was funny because when he got up, he wiped his drooling mouth and glared at Harry and said " yeah I already know how special in your head you are, with all your deranged inner laughter, and subtle craziness. You can't deny it I have known you most of my life and you are much different than you used to be something was shaken loose after mom and dad died."

Harry contemplated what Dudley had said, and looked at Dudley, his face looked like a determined one that wanted to change but needed some time. Harry realised that Dudley really had changed he know understood how Harry's life had somewhat been like.

"Look I know you probably will always feel a hundred times the sadness in your life than I will ever feel, and I am not saying that we are friends right now ok. I just need like a lot of time, and I kind of wanted to say … I am….. sorry… for everything that you have had to go through because of me. But I must tell you this now you have a long road to walk, and TRUST NO ONE, oh wait wrong fandom, just don't be a follower, don't trust everyone and always do it the Harry way." Dudley finished. He turned around gave a signal to his posse and walked away with them.

Harry shouted at him, "I guess you did grow up, I don't remember you being so wise or deep!" Dudley turned around and gave Harry a thumbs up and walked away.

 **I couldn't do it I had meant to turn Dudley into a vengeful super villain. But I couldn't do it I just kept thinking of Dudley going to a super harsh orphanage and how his life was turned upside down and how he somewhat knew what it was like to be Harry, and Dudley had realized that Harry had, had it worse so I just couldn't bring myself to do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _About two years had passed and Harry had melded into the school just fine, people mostly stayed away from him because of what had happened before Harry joined. The other part they stayed away from him was because he stayed with Hermione most of the time he was at school. Harry excelled at all of his classes and challenged his teachers on nearly everything they said. It is Harry's 11 birthday soon so ya'll know what's about to happen._

Harry was just sitting there on a stump reading a book and a damn owl had to interrupt his peace by flying down on his face dropping a letter and flying off. "Damn bird." Harry said before picking up the ancient looking letter with yellowish paper addressed to,

Mr. H. Potter

The Woods Behind The Park

Little Whinging

Surrey,

he opened it and read. "WHAT THE SHIT!"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards_ )

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Signed _Minerva Mcgonagall_

"So" Harry thought, "guess I am a wizard, that's nice to know."

Harry got up and looked at the second piece of paper that had come with the letter. It was a list of all of the things that Harry would need for the new school.

One wand

One pair of dragon hide gloves

One cauldron (pewter)

5 sets of robes (black)

Basic potion starter kit

It also had a list of the first year books and two notices at the bottom one warning him that first years were not allowed to join the qudditch team and that they would not be allowed to bring their broomsticks. The other stating that he was allowed to bring in one of three pets an owl, a cat, or a toad, Harry really didn't get the last one, wizards must be pretty weird he thought.

Harry had no idea how to take this, on one hand it explained his power and he would be able to enter a civilization of magic users and be properly trained to use his power, but on the other he would have to leave his only friend behind to go to a school that he has no money to be able to purchase these items and he wouldn't even know where to get the items on the list, so he concluded that there must be a place hidden from regular people where he could purchase this stuff. He would have to ask Hermione what she felt about all of this.

 **In Hogwarts**

"Blast it I thought that that Potter boy had died in the fire" said a not so cheery old man. Harry had disappeared from the radar after the fire at the Dursleys' home and he thought that would be the last he would see of the blasted Potter heir, he even tried to make sure that he was dead by searching around for him, but since he had not found him he had suspected that Harry was dead, but the little bastard just wouldn't go down. Dumbledore calmed down it didn't throw his plans to out of whack, he had already made plans much longer before he would just have to have Hagrid find the little Potter heir and bring him shopping and give him his ticket but not tell him how to get onto the platform having him get taken under the Weasley's wing where he would befriend the Ronald putting Harry into my pocket without him even realizing it. Dumbledore cackled, yes this will do nicely.

 **Back with Harry**

I wonder if Hermione will believe this, I mean I barely believe it myself, but I know that this stuff is real because of my magic. After Harry had convinced himself to tell Hermione, he went over to the her house and knocked. It took a minute for her to answer but when she did her face looked conflicted, but when she saw Harry her face immediately brightened up.

"Oh, Harry what are you doing here." She asked.

"Well," Harry began "I have something rather Important to tell you that involves my future."

"What do you mean Harry" Hermione said looking a bit worried.

"Well" Harry stopped looked around and said "could you come with me for a bit, to where I live. There is something I need to show you."

Hermione's face changed to one of surprise, "but Harry you said that you were never going to show anyone that."

"I know, I know but this is something no one else can see and I don't know of any other as secret so can you come on." Harry said pleading a little.

"Alright," said Hermione skeptical "let me just get something first" as she went inside and came out moments later.

We went back to the area of the forest that I had been using as my base for the past couple of years and I sat her down on the stump in the middle of my camp. "So what was so important and secretive that you had to bring me here." Hermione said in a teasing manner. Harry grinned he had been able to make Hermione more outgoing, she had accumulated more friends and she didn't blindly follow the rules anymore, she didn't just memorize things anymore she actually pulled the knowledge from what she read and made her own revelations with them. Harry brought himself to the present put on a serious face, outstretched his arm, palm upwards and engulfed his entire arm in a black flame. Hermione was so surprised that she fell backwards off of the stump. Harry quickly shook of the flames and helped her up of the ground. "See." Harry said, " I couldn't just let my arm burst out into flames in the middle of the street." Hermione nodded mutely "I know that this is a huge thing to understand but this is magic" Harry started explaining to her, " I have had it for birth thinking it was something else, like a power but I just received a letter accepting me into a school of magic somewhere far away and I wanted your opinion to see if I should go there or not." this popped Hermione out of her stupor and she said, " well I sure hope that you do go or else I'll be lonely." She says grinning and pulling a familiar looking letter out of her pocket. Harry looked at the letter in amazement and laughed.

 **Later in the Week**

Mrs. Mcgonagall was walking up to the Granger house expecting to see just a young girl to bring to Diagon Alley since she was an only child, what she did not expect was to find the missing son of Lily and James Potter, how did she know that it was the missing Potter boy and not just a friend? Well then if fact that he looked exactly like James did wasn't enough, he had the darkest emerald eyes she had only seen once before on Lily. When she first saw him she jumped back surprised thinking it was James and that the past couple of years before was just a horrible nightmare but then she realised that it was Harry, once she realized this her hand went to cover her mouth while tears started streaking down her face. Right before the Grangers were about to ask what was wrong she picked Harry up in a hug and continued to cry.

When she had finally composed herself she explained her actions."Harry here is the son of my two favorite and top students, and when he was born they were being hunted by Voldemort because they had opposed him many times before. But alas it was to no avail they were given up and died on October 31, 1981, but Voldemort was also vanquished that night by a baby Harry, Dumbledore then hide him with his muggle relatives, but then we heard they died in a house fire, and we couldn't find him I had thought that I had lost him forever." Harry's eyes had narrowed at the point with Dumbledore leaving him with the Dursleys, and he said in an icy tone "so the entire magical community believe that I as a baby had vanquished the greatest dark lord of the century? That's idiotic! Who the hell told people that I, an infant, was able to kill a dark lord who rivalled the greatest icon of light, lost to me, a child, who couldn't even speak. Jesus Christ you people are delusional."

The professor looked as if she had been slapped across the face with a stunned expression. Now that she actually thought about it she had to agree that what Harry had said was right, why hadn't she realised this before, its like she lost her entire ability to think independently. Mcgonagall shook herself out of her stupore, cleared her throat, and said " well we best get going to the shops, may I assume that you will be coming with us mr. Potter?" Harry nodded in agreement, and the Grangers got ready to go to work and said goodbye to the three and left. "Shall we?" the professor asked as she took both of their hand and Apperaited to a large white building at the end of a long street with vendors and shops on both sides. As Professor Mcgonagall was telling the children that this building was a wizarding bank run by goblins who were excellent bankers great with money, but extremely ferocious, and vicious monsters, and we were to be on our best behavior as long as we are in there, Hermione was firing of questions on how we teleported and what was so bad about the goblins, and what kind of currency was used here, and if they took pounds. While this was happening I was looking around spying a dark alley that led off to the side into even more darkness. Harry then looked up at the bank adjusted his glasses and read.

"Wow" Harry thought they sure can make a point. Harry looked up at the professor and asked, "so why are we here." Mcgonagall looked up at the bank then back down to Harry with a smile "why, we are here to go to you vault and get you some gold." Harry was shocked he didn't know he had GOLD, that was awesome actual gold, he must be rich, he thought. Mcgonagall chuckled at his face and led the two kids into the bank to go talk to a teller. When the approached the nearest available teller Mcgonagall encouraged Harry to go up to him.

"Hello I would like to withdraw some money from my vault" Harry asked shaking a bit on the inside. The goblin grinned making it look even more terrifying than it already was "Key please." he asked. Harry blinked confused and said " I uh, don't have one." The goblin chuckled darkly "May I ask what your name is." "Its Harry P-Potter sir." Harry said nervously. The goblin's grin melted off and he looked down at Harry skeptically and said. "We will have to confirm your identity. Follow me please." He lead Harry down a hallway and to a door labeled Ripjaw. He opened the door and allowed him in and whispered into the goblin behind the desk's ear. The goblin looked beyond scary, he had scars all over his body, both of his ring fingers were gone, nothing but stubs, one of his eyelids was forced close with a long scar covering the length of it, his hair looked like it was going white, his arms and legs were gatling gun sized with a large barrel chest, he was all squeezed into a neat black suit. The goblin's eye narrowed at Harry making him squirm in his seat. After that the other goblin bowed out and closed the door. There was silence until the goblin got up walked over to a cabinet pulled out a piece of parchment and a needle covered in glowing red markings. He placed them on his desk looked at Harry got very close to him and asked in a deep voice "so you are the missing Potter boy, well we know he is alive otherwise your life stone would have gone dark but how do we know that it is you and not someone in disguise." he nodded over to the needle and paper on his desk and asked "do you know what these two tools are? No? Didn't think so, these will help us determine who you are, if you are telling the truth then we will continue our business but if it is lies that are coming out of your mouth then lets just say the business afterwards won't be so nice. So go prick your finger with the needle and let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment." Harry got up and walked over to the desk picked up the needle pricked his finger and held his hand over the parchment letting it drop onto it. Once it connected to the paper writing started appearing made from his blood. Ripjaw walked over to his desk put the needle away after cleaning it picked up the paper sat down and said "welcome mr. Potter how may Gringotts serve you today."

 **Booyah! There you go another chapter aren't I just so nice. But summer is a coming and finals and job ahoy! Have fun with that, but for real this time I probably won't be able to upload in a while. I will write when I can anything that shows support is appreciated criticism is allowed I have a thick head so I can handle it so give me your best shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Name : Harry James Potter_

 _Age : 11_

 _Parents : James Potter, Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

 _0-10 muggle_

 _11-20 squib-weak_

 _21-40 weak_

 _41-60 average_

 _61-72 mage_

 _73-82 warlock_

 _83-100 sorcerer_

 _Core : 22 weak, 50% blocked_

 _House Position : Potter(heir), Peverell(heir), Black(heir), Ravenclaw(heir), Gryffindor(heir), Slytherin(heir )_

 _Elemental Affinities : fire, ice(water), lightning,_

 _Languages Known : English, Snake Speak (Parseltongue partially blocked, can only speak if image of snake is in vision)_

 _Abilities : Metamorphmagus(partially blocked), elemental wizard(fully blocked), self Transfiguration (animal)(fully blocked), wandless magic(blocked), legilimency(fully blocked), occlumency(fully blocked)_

 _Curses, Active Spells : Horcrux, Tracking spell(inactive), Monitoring spell(inactive), Lily's Shield_

 _All blocks conducted by Albus D._

This left Harry shell shocked, "so by giving my blood you could learn more about me than even I knew about myself" Ripjaw just nodded and looked down at the list again getting a dark grin the more he read before he answers Harry, "blood is a powerful substance most wizards don't realize how powerful, they think that by powerful blood we are talking about purebloods, but in fact we are talking of the potency of magic in their blood which is not determined by family but by singular magical strength, which has nothing to do with birth but rather the conditions of birth and what happens afterwards. Say if a young wizard started using quite a bit magic at a young age and continues to use it then they naturally will have a bigger and stronger core than most others their age. Your core is like a muscle that doesn't shrink if not used, it grows stronger with use but unlike with all other muscles it doesn't shrink if it is not used, the only way your core will shrink is with to much age, a magical illness, or complete and total neglect of magic. Your blood is extremely potent especially for someone your age, even if your core is blocked your blood reveals your true strength. All that being said I do have some concerns here."

"And what would those be?" Harry asked soaking up the goblins explanation on blood, magic, and cores.

"Well at your age it is dangerous to have blocks on you, they can be removed, we even have a service here that helps with such things, it does cost a bit but with all of the families you are heir to I am sure that you could buy it a billion times. But what I am really concerned about is the horcrux, horcruxes are fickle things, from your past I would assume that the best guess is that the one inside of you belongs to Voldemort. Again we can remove it, but for a price. So would you like these processes done today or at a different time?"

Harry thought for a bit before finally deciding. " yeah I will come at a later time do you think you could help me arrange transportation to the bank on said day, anyway I would like to withdraw some money from my account."

Ripjaw nodded looked through some papers and stated, " well you may have a lot of accounts but you can only access two of them, the latest you can enter the others is at your 15th and 17th birthday. The only vaults you can enter is the Slytherin heir vault and the Potter youth fund vault a vault set aside by your parents for you. Now as you have been receiving yearly statements from your accounts you should-"

"Wait yearly statements? I haven't received a piece of mail besides my Hogwarts letter ever."

Ripjaw looked furious he breathed in and let out in a tight voice after calming down "interesting… follow me" he said getting up and walking out the door down a hallway into an elevator down 20 floors, across a hallway, taking a right up some stairs down another hallway opening into a giant chamber with grand doors on the other side of the chamber. He walked up to them, calmed himself down, and he opened the doors. When the doors opened up Harry gasped it was beautiful, swirling black and white marble floors, bleach white greek pillars, a ceiling made of marble replicating a view of the galaxies, a variation of jade, gold, and celadon statues, paintings of past wars, silver armour and weapons in display cases and armour stands, and silver jewelry all with precious gems methodically placed on them. Chandeliers casting a bright sun like light across the large room, two sets of french doors on either side of a desk with tracks connecting between them and going under the doors at the desk lay stacks of gold, bronze, and silver, and amidst all of the coins sat a Goblin even larger and scarier than Ripjaw. When Ripjaw got to the desk he bowed and Harry hurriedly copied his large Goblin did nothing but raise an eyebrow at this and Ripjaw started, " my lord Ragnok our assumptions were incorrect, the young Potter Peverell Black Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin was not just ignoring our letters, it seems that he wasn't even receiving them."

Ragnok nodded thoughtfully, "go Ripjaw, to the mail district and see if the problem is on our behalf, I shall stay here and talk to the young heir."

Ripjaw bowed again and he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Well young Potter Peverell Black Raven-"

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Ragnok but please just call me Harry, it would be better for the both of us." Harry said bowing his head.

Ragnok chuckled shaking his head amusedly " very well Harry then please stop calling me lord as well. So how has gringotts been to you? Good I hope."

Harry's face brightened up "oh yeah it has been great, they have helped me learn so much about myself and my ancestry."

Ragnok chuckled "good, good I am glad to hear that."

At that moment Ripjaw walked in with a cut across his sleeve, he kneeled before Ragnok's desk and said "sir I have uncovered a traitor in our midst, Baerock a worker in our mail department has been not only conspiring with Dumbledore against us and to put young Harry in the dark, but he has also been stealing from young Harry here for the past 10 years I have apprehended him for later questioning, and I shall be returning all the money to the Potter vaults as well as looking at any transactions between any of the vaults owned by young Harry and fixing anything that needs fixing."

"How could a member of the goblin nation betray his own kind and work for a damn wizard!" Ragnok raged. " good job Ripjaw, tell Maceface the captain of our soldiers to interrogate his legion then comb through each department and see if there are anymore like Baerock."

Ripjaw bowed out and went on his way to complete his task.

"I am truly sorry Harry for what has happened please accept our humble apology, but do not fret the perpetrators will be found and punished, death to them if they are lucky. Now since your bank manager is busy." Ragnarok said while getting out of his seat and started towards the doors behind him on the right. "Why don't you and I go visit the vaults currently open to you?"

He flung open the doors, and inside on the tracks was a minecart. Harry looked at it in confusion wondering why it was there before he got in with Ragnarok, and immediately they started forward and plummeted down hundreds of stories. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA" Harry's scream had morphed into a maniacal laughter. They abruptly stopped making Harry fall down flat on his face. Ragnok looked on amusedly and said " my personal carts are much faster than the regular ones used by the others, most people can't handle mine, but you seemed to have enjoyed it." Harry just nodded holding onto his head while he got off of the bottom of the cart with a big grin on his face. "Well here we are, vault 28 have a look inside." He said as he opened the door by placing his hand on it. Harry walked inside of the room upon the pedestal sat a book bound in midnight black leather. On one side of the pedestal was a large pile of silver and gold, and on the other side was neat piles of eggs, bones, and jars of other things that Harry couldn't identify. Harry walked up to the book, and grabbed it, but a needle popped out and stabbed Harry's finger and drew blood from it before Harry could even show his surprise. After Harry had taken his hand away the book started shaking violently, and popped open and green ink started writing on the blank book in a language that Harry could not identify. When it had finished it lay still and closed, Harry cautiously walked up to it picked it up and looked at Ragnok quizzically, but he just shrugged and waved Harry towards the cart. When they got in It blasted forward and stopped all at the same time in roughly 3.334 seconds, this time however Harry seemed to be able to keep his footing and he grinned triumphantly before taking a step forward before his legs gave out and he fell out of the cart on his hands and knees. Ragnok just looked on amusedly and motioned Harry over to the newer vault and he took out a key and opened the vault to a room filled with silver, gold, and bronze, as Harry looked inside of it with amazement Ragnok's face turned into a frown as he looked at the amount of money inside of the vault. Harry walked inside glancing at Ragnok with a questioning look as he looked around the vaultand asked "how do I carry this and what is the difference between each coin?" Ragnok answered, "well Harry the bronze ones are the least amount of money as you could suspect and they are called knuts and it takes 29 of those to reach a sickle which is the silver coin and it takes 17 of those to reach a gold galleon, do you get it?" Harry didn't answer as he looked at two trunks tucked away in the far left corner of the vault. He walked over to them and pushed a button on each of them making them shrink to toy size surprising Harry so much he fell over crashing into a small stack of sickles startling ragnok. As he rushed over to see what had happened he saw Harry with to small trunks in his hands while he lay stunned in a pile of silver. Upon seeing Harry's face Ragnok burst out laughing as he pulled a shocked Harry out of the pile. "What happened I just touched them and they turn into little toys."

"Don't worry Harry they just shrunk you can make them go back to normal size with a thought but I would advise you to do so latter as it is easier to carry those while shrunken, also here this is a money pouch that has been keyed into your blood already, put as many coins in here as you want, all you have to do is think of the amount you would like as well as either magical or muggle and it will come to you as long as you have enough of it and since it is linked to you only you can open it and the amount you have in the pouch will show up in your mind just concentrate and it will show you how much" he said as he gave it to Harry, harry looked excited as he put in an array of of all of the different coins. Harry concentrated and stopped when it said 350G 38S and 60K he put the bag and trunks in his pockets as he and Ragnok entered the cart to go back to the his office.

Ripjaw was waiting in the office and he did not look happy, he was fuming when they arrived. "My lord" he bowed " I have found even more disturbing things that have happened to the Potter vaults. It appears that Dumbledore had sealed the Potter will, made himself Harry's magical guardian, hasn't told him a thing about our world so he neglected his duties, used his influence to practically rob the Potter vaults blind, has set up transactions between said vault and those of others under the names of Molly Pewret, Ronald Bilius, and Ginevra Molly, they are set to receive 400 Galleons a month. It also appears that Dumbledore had taken the invisibility cloak that was in the inheritance vault as well as several other items such as their wands, tomes, wedding rings, and other such items with sentimental value and knowledge that pertains to the Potters." Ripjaw stated.

Ragnok looked like he had swallowed something particularly nasty. "Well it seems as Dumbledore is not alone in his scheming." He said. "Might I suggest that you stay away from those particular people that are, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Ginnerva Weasley."

Harry nodded with a mask of indifference but Ragnok and Ripjaw could see the cold fury whirling around in his eyes, and it scared and unnerved them, they knew that whoever got in between those eyes and their goal they would not last terribly long. "w-we," Ripjaw cursed himself for stuttering and showing weakness, " hur hurm " he cleared his throat " we cannot unfortunately take back the money given to the Weasleys, we can however stop the transactions as well as take all the money that was taken from your account from the Dumbledore accounts." Harry's cold eyes turned to those of a raging fire as he got a cold smirk on his otherwise emotionless face. "Yes I think that, that would be for the best, thank you for your services Ripjaw, Ragnok, now if I may inquire as to where the exit is I have been keeping my companions waiting long enough."

Ragnok got a fanged grin on his face as he handed a book and pocket watch to Harry and said, " I would be honoured if you continued your business here, this book will teach you how to speak our language, and the pocket watch if activated gives you a different appearance depending on what you set it on try to figure it out on our own" he said with a wink and Harry gave a warm smile and said " I shall be back tomorrow for my appointment and I shall continue with my accounts then. But for now goodbye." as he walked out of the office and the long and confusing way back the the entrance of the bank where he rejoined with Mcgonagall and Hermione. "What took you so long?" Hermione questioned but a look from Harry made her go quiet as she saw how angry he was from his eyes even though his face showed nothing but a fake smile that could fool anyone who didn't know Harry as well as Hermione did. "We need to get shopping remember we need to get home in a couple of hours so we need to hurry." he said in a fake happy voice, this Mcgonagall caught on but didn't say anything thinking that he had learned something about his family. As Hermione skipped away Mcgonagall bent down to Harry's eye level and hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "your parents were brave and caring people, they love you still and are up there being proud of what you did, will do, and have done, don't ever forget Harry, they love you so much, if you want to hear any tales about them just owl me or come up to my office." as she pulled away she saw an emotionless face staring back at her with a tear running down both sides of his face the only thing besides his eyes showing her how much what she had just said meant to him. "I would like that" he whispered quietly as he wiped the tears away putting on a smile walking after Hermione into the book store.

After they had picked up all of their items except for their wands and possible pets. As Harry was about to walk into the wand shop shop he was pulled back by Mcgonagall who had informed him that getting a wand was a personal thing and should not be watched or interrupted by others so they went to the pet shop where Harry looked at a row of cat like animals but looked to intelligent and active to be cats. He decided to by a small midnight black kitten that had the same emerald green eye colour as him. As he let the kitten out of the cage it crawled up the length of Harry's arm and started napping on his head. As he walked the streets he got a small blush on his straight masked face as he heard conversations cooing over how adorable he looked with the black kitten on his head. As they walked into the wand shop they saw Hermione bouncing up and down on her seat waiting for them and when she saw them she shot straight out of her seat and started talking to mcgonagall very quickly as she directed Hermione out of the shop.

"Is she gone?" a man behind the counter said clutching his forehead in pain" seeing this Harry chuckled and walked up to him and asked "so how does this choosing a wand process go exactly?" at that the man turned his milky white eyes on Harry and said " ah mr. Potter what a surprise, you just like your parents, I must say you are looking more like your mother as you grow you have your fathers hair, eyesight problem, and build, but the rest is all your mothers, her dazzling eyes, her adorable nose, her regal cheeks, her nimble fingers, and of course her cute ears. I must say I expected more of your father in you, oh well. Ah it seems like just yesterday that your parents came in to get their own wands lets see James Potter with a mahogany wand of 11 inches pliable with a dragon heartstring for a core. And Lily Evans with a willow wand of 10 ¼ length swishy and a unicorn hair core. Ah memories, two amazing wands as well if I do say so myself. Now lets see what we have with you." He pulled out a measuring tape and asked Harry to raise his wand hand, but when Harry told him he was ambidextrous he just nodded and let the measuring tape do as it pleased as he went to the back. When he came back the tape was measuring in between his nostrils, he waved his wand and put it back on the countertop, he smiled sheepishly at Harry and handed him the first wand, but it flew right out of his hand and ricochet around the room till it almost poked the man's eyes out but he had expertly caught it with his hand. The process went similarly like this some causing catastrophic damage to the shop others just not feeling right to Harry, it was fusterating Harry to say the least but it just made Ollivander happier and happier as time went by." a tricky customer ey" he had said giddily to himself before frowning and going to back and emerging with a wand case that he had opened and presented to Harry, Harry took it and found a soft golden glow surround him as he felt warmth go from his arm to the rest of his body. "Ah curious curious mr. Potter this wand is different, it not only has the phoenix tail feather of a phoenix that only gave two but it is the twin wand of Voldemort, the man who gave you your distinctive scar" Ollivander said. Upon hearing this Harry felt slightly disgusted and the feeling of warmth lessened. "Now would you like a wand holster for your wand it is an extra 5 galleons for all of the enchantments on it you know the anti-summon, quick-draw and reappearance charms this along with the 7 for the wand." upon Harry's nod Ollivander took the wand placed it in the box and instructed Harry how to put the holster on as well as how to use it he paid and left with his 11 inch holly and phoenix tail feather wand. After he left he met Hermione and Mcgonagall outside to apparate back to the Granger residence, after they said goodbye and Mcgonagall told them how to get onto platform 9 3/4 she went home for a drink and to look through her photos, it was a tear filled night for her.

 **Well I hope you like this it took a while to write but this chapter is to celebrate the end of my finals which was literally 4 minutes ago no joke, so Hurrah and all that. Damn I am tired but it is finally over and my job won't start for a week or so, so there is that little bit of comfort there. Anyway read and review blah, blah, blah and all of that I just want you to enjoy it so I hope you do. Anyway peace out and have a happy summer filled with babes, buds, and fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A tall soft blond man with dazzling and sharp icy blue eyes walked down the the street of Diagon Alley and headed toward the bank run by goblins. As he was about to enter the bank the two goblin guards in the front of the bank crossed their halberts and snarled at the man startling him. But then the man leaned into the ears of the two goblins he whispered, "I am Harry Potter here for an appointment with Ragnok and Ripjaw, may I come in." the two goblins didn't stop the snarl but they uncrossed their weapons and let Harry in. As Harry entered the bank all goblin eyes were on him he went up to the teller with no line and bent over and all that the other goblins could see was the moving of the man's mouth and the nod of the goblin's head as he lead the man farther into the bank.

Harry followed the goblin down a different rounding of corridors than the ones that went to Ripjaw's office and he was a bit scared. As the goblin ushered Harry into a room Harry deactivated his disguise pocket watch and put it back into his pocket Harry thanked the goblin and went in. After the door closed behind Harry the dark room's torches burst into white flames licking at the air and illuminated several goblins in white robes as well as Ripjaw and Ragnok.

"Ah Harry how nice to see you again." Ragnok said.

" _ **Thank you"**_ Harry said roughly in gobbledygook shocking most of the goblins in the residence. Ragnok just grinned and said, "It seems that you have been busy huh Harry, how much have you learned."

" _ **Only… a .. little.. Bit... lord"**_ Harry said haltingly.

"Amazing!" cheered Ragnok, "you know it is not any easy language to learn, and you earned all that you had in less than a day. Truly astounding and inspiring."

"Ah sir" said a goblin in white.

"Oh right right, sorry just so excited, let me calm down a bit," he said as he stopped for a couple of seconds." Now Harry this is going to hurt like hell, so be prepared, we are literally wrenching a soul from your scar as well as removing 7 blocks. Now strip down to your undergarments lay on this slab of obsidian and lets get this ritual started!"

Harry did as he was told and when he was done one of the goblins went up to him and handed him a potion. Harry recognized this as a potion of endurance, it was to help him with the pain and help him stay wake during the process unless it got to sturneous. After Harry thanked and downed the potion he lay down on the slab and the goblins in white started chanting in gobbledygook. Runes on the slab started to glow in a multicoloured rainbow encompassing Harry in a multitude of colour. Harry felt like his face was trying to tear itself off of his head, he started to convulse on the slab from all of the pain. The feeling of his face tearing off just increased until Harry could see a faint black spectral shadow fly off of his face and start swirling around the room like it was in a cyclone. The moment the black shadow had flown off of Harry's head he felt immediate relief in his chest and head but Harry's eyes had started to close and he fell unconscious.

 **Meanwhile**

In the room it was complete chaos, the goblins tried to trap him inside a boot but it seemed the soul part felt like it deserved something better thus it was extremely stubborn. Too bad for the soul shard the goblins had more experience and knowledge then wizardkind on ritualistic and soul magic. So they were able to make the soul shard go into the boot much to its chagrin. After they trapped it they easily destroyed the boot/soul and started up on the removing of the blocks on the already changing Harry.

 **When Harry finally wakes up**

As Harry woke up he blinked his eyes and he could see! Not minute detail but it was still better than before, not perfect 20/20 but now he wasn't blind if he lost his glasses. As he brought his legs over the edge of the bed he woke up in he noticed other changes, like for instance he was taller and not as malnourished looking, he actually had muscles and definition! He got up off of the bed and went over to inspect himself in the bathroom mirror that was in the bathroom connected to the side of the room containing the bed. Harry was surprised he actually looked quite regal. His face was defined with a tough jaw and a great smile. And his eyes were quite entrancing, they were still emerald green but they were more vibrant, they were filled with power and had a darker colour to them. His hair though had changed colour it wasn't a huge change but it was still quite noticeable his hair had changed to something akin to black cherry he really liked it though. His scar was gone, or almost gone it was thinner than a single strand of hair and was no longer a bloody red.

As Harry went back to the room with the bed in and changed into a nice pair if black jeans and a forest green shirt the doors on the other side of the room opened up to show Ragnok.

"Ah Harry it is nice to see you up and awake." he said.

"Yeah and it's nice to be awake." Harry answered.

"I bet," Ragnok said, as he led Harry down the confusing halls of Gringotts, to Ripjaw's office.

When they arrived at the office Harry entered while Ragnok bid Harry farewell and continued on down the hallway whistling a haunting tune.

"Ah Harry glad to see you awake and well" Ripjaw said with a fanged smile. "Well we best get down to business and leave pleasantries for latter, right know we should take a look at the heritage list to see if anything can be uncovered as to why you look so different. If I had to guess though I would say that since the soul shard is no longer embedded inside of you anymore might explain the new physique, and I am guessing that the new looks and colours might be from your inherit metamorphmagus abilities."

So Harry pricked his finger again and let the blood drip onto the parchment again and voila magic.

 _Name : Harry James Potter_

 _Age : 11_

 _Parents : James Potter, Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

 _0-10 muggle_

 _11-20 squib-weak_

 _21-40 weak_

 _41-60 average_

 _61-72 mage_

 _73-82 warlock_

 _83-100 sorcerer_

 _Core : 58 high-average_

 _House Position : Potter(heir), Peverell(heir), Black(heir), Ravenclaw(heir), Gryffindor(heir), Slytherin(heir )_

 _Elemental Affinities : fire, ice(water), lightning,_

 _Languages Known : English, Snake Speak (Parseltongue)_

 _Abilities : Metamorphmagus(stunted), elemental wizard, self Transfiguration (animal), wandless magic, legilimency, occlumency_

 _Curses, Active Spells : Lily's Shield_

"Well Harry, I congratulate you on your recovery and extraordinary circumstantial life. You are already a powerful wizard without even reaching wizard maturity, unfortunately not everything is fully well, it seems because your metamorphmagus abilities were blocked by a very dark and cruel curse it seems your abilities have suffered for it, you won't be able to freely morph yourself and could even possibly cause you pain in doing so, a horrible curse indeed." Harry didn't like the sound of that and his eyes conveyed that to the goblin. "Is that the only thing that has been badly affected by the blocks." Harry asked stone faced.

"Thankfully yes, your parseltongue abilities are all good reading, listening, and talking. Might I suggest that you read that book you got in your vault the other day, I bet it is filled with parsel-magic. You might want to pick up a few books on occlumency and legilimency before you get back home as well as look at your father's notes on how to discover which animagus form you have."

"Ok then" Harry said while making a list in his head on what to do." but I was wondering on what i should do about my glasses situation."

"Ah" said Ripjaw grinning " I was wondering when we would be able to get to that." he got up as he went over to the cabinet on the side of his office. He opened it up and pulled out a pair of thin silver half framed ovularish lensed glasses. He went over to Harry and handed them over to him as he said " these are enchanted glasses complete with all goblin charms and runes, these glasses are very special they can translate any language into english if you wish it to be, it can see wards, through invisible things, it can give a detailed bio of anyone or anything you focus on, as well as notify you to the contents of your food and drink on the off chance they have been tampered with, it also notifies you if anyone is using polyjuice or under the imperius, and it also shows your vitales in the upper left corner and has an alert system to anything hostile aimed at you." Harry whistled at the long list of all of the things his new pair of glasses could do feeling impressed at what magic could accomplished. Harry put the glasses on thanked Ripjaw and left his office turning on his glamour and heading out to the streets of Diagon Alley. He picked up the books he was told to and started the long walk back to the subway to get to his hideout. He had a lot to read up on and learn in his last 3 weeks of freedom, he couldn't wait.

 **Yeah yeah I know it has been forever I just had barely any time during the summer and they hit us hard on our return to school so I have been pretty busy so sue me. this chapter isn't super long but I wanted to get something out so here it is. And next stop Hogwarts who wants to see what transpires, do you like Harry's new look cause I kind of do, and I know its a bit unfair to give Harry such op glasses but hey I felt like it and he was going to get them eventually so I thought why not sooner. I kind of changed my mind about him being a metamorphmagus (if you couldn't tell) I just like his new look so much so I am not going to change it. Oh and the reason his eyes didn't** **completely** **heal is because his dad still had bad eye sight and I wanted him to have op glasses. And hey I wonder what his animagus form is I am almost made up but if I hear a better option given who knows I might take it, you guys have some chapters before I reveal it because he still has a lot of shit to do, hope you guys are as excited as I am. Btw got Slytherin and Ravenclaw from his mom, she didn't know, their amazing green eyes and grudge/revenge laying in wait are main line Slytherin traits, (yes yes self decision) and their amazing minds and self reliance is from Ravenclaw. Hope you are excited for what is to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a compartment each reading a different book, but both of them were advanced books. Hermione was reading standard book of charms vol. 2, while Harry was reviewing upon his book on occlumency he had Ripjaw disguise as a transfiguration book. Harry caught looking at his hair again and he smirked, he remembered the first time she had seen the new him…

 _It had been 3 days since Harry had gone to gringotts again and Harry hadn't really left his encampment at all and he hadn't seen anyone he knew since 4 days ago. At the moment Harry was sitting lotus flower style, meditating in the middle of his encampment on a leveled off stump. Hermione had gotten worried because she hadn't seen him in days and was worried because the last time she saw him she could tell that he had been given a large amount of life changing information when they were at gringotts. So she decided to go check Harry's place of residence, she frowned because Harry had still refused to stay with her or her family no matter how many times she had told him that they would be able to take care of him._

 _As she neared where Harry's encampment she saw a kid she didn't recognize sitting on a stump up ahead in Harry's encampment she slowed down and hid behind a tree slowly drawing her wand. A good way to practice what she had learned previously she thought as she peeked at the boy. He looked bigger than Harry, and had cherry red streaks, all over his black hair. Hermione wondered who he was and how the boy knew where Harry lived. She decided to stay in her cover and try to find out the answers to her questions._

" _Who are you" Hermione said, she say no physical reaction but she couldn't see his face._

" _Depends who's asking" said a voice that sounded familiar to her, very familiar._

" _Harry? My how you have changed." said Hermione coming part way out of her cover but keeping her wand trained on him._

 _Supposedly Harry's head turned sideways and looked back at hermione looking her in the eyes. Hermione looked at his eyes and found the familiar pair of green eyes that seemed oh so close to her friends eyes but just not quite the same._

" _Prove to me that you are Harry." said a grim set Hermione pointing her wand at Harry's face._

" _Hm well how would I know that you are the real Hermione, maybe I should look for the birthmark that is right on your cute little …"_

" _STOP! Ok I believe you stop talking!" said a red faced Hermione to a blank faced Harry who's eyes betrayed his amusement to Hermione._

" _And just how do you know where THAT is Mr. Potter" growled a still red faced Hermione._

 _Without skipping a beat a still blank faced Harry answered, " well you just told me."_

 _Hermione stopped in her tracks before snarling ferociously "POTTER!" and she lunged at him aiming to maim or kill him till she felt satisfied. But Harry just gracefully stood up and jumped up to a branch that could support his weight on a tree hear him. He lounged on it giving Hermione a lazy smile, while his eyes danced with mischief. Hermione growled with anger burning in her eyes, she raised her wand and smirked coldly up at Harry. Harry's face dropped of all emotion as he stood up on the branch while his body seemed like it was ready to leap at Hermione at any given moment. He gave a small smirk before turning around quickly and jumping away from her, lunging from tree to tree. Hermione was shocked before she cursed under her breath, cursing Harry, his athleticism, his skill, and for catching her off guard, as she ran after Harry casting tickling charms at him._

 _ **Some time later**_

 _Harry was crouching down on a branch as he looked down at a Hermione lying on her back, on the ground panting hard. He grinned like a cheshire cat at her, Hermione would have been even more infuriated if she wasn't so exhausted._

" _OK… now tell me… what happened to… you." Hermione gasped out._

 _Harry grin fell and he lept down and crouched next to her so that she was looking straight up to his pained upside down face. Her eyes, a warm chocolate that seemed to wrap you up in a warm blanket that could keep you warm and safe throughout even the coldest winter night in antarctica, stared up into his vibrant and powerful green eyes that portrayed a lively and safe forest that would protect you from all evil, a forest that you could fall asleep in and stay warm and safe, a forest that prospered and protected all within it. Harry stood up after a few moments and held out his hand for Hermione to take to help herself up with. She took it graciously and stood herself up._

" _Well it's a long story" sighed Harry._

 _Hermione glared at Harry, "well it is good that I have as long as needed isn't it."_

 _Harry sighed and nodded keeping his head down._

 **Present time**

A horn blew, snapping Harry out of his reminiscing and he looked out the window at the clock seeing that it was 10:55 meaning they would leave in 5 minutes. Harry could see a large group of redheads racing towards the train, Harry looked as parents got out of their way watching them with disgust clear and evident on their faces. From his open window he could hear the words blood traitors. Harry was curious about this but he decided to search up what it meant later, he turned his attention back to his book when he felt the train lurch forward.

An hour had passed in relative silence until their compartments door slammed open to reveal one of the redheads before. Harry raised his book to cover the entirety of his face as he went on reading ignoring the whatever the boy was saying. Hermione however had taken this as an opportunity to make some friends and had introduced herself.

The boy did the same and said" hey, ma names Ron Weasley!"

Harry froze at that, he stopped reading and started paying attention to what the were actually talking about. Hermione knew Harry had stopped reading, there really wasn't anything Harry could hide from her. She could also see that though Harry's eyes may have been glued to the book they weren't reading the words on the page because his eyes weren't moving, she had also seen Harry stiffen when Ron had introduced himself, so there was that. What Hermione didn't know was to why he had reacted the way he did to the boy's name, she would have to ask him later. She turned her attention back to Ron, the boy hadn't noticed anything and was just rambling on about something quiddit, or quidot, or something stupid like that, from what Ron had said it sounded like a sport played on brooms.

 **Some time later**

Ron had not stopped talking but Harry had stopped listening a long time ago, and Hermione was even having a hard time not telling the boy to shut up, but she was proper, and proper women don't tell others to shut up, no matter how much they need to.

"Did you hear Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is coming to Hogwarts"

This sentenced however snapped Hermione out of it and brought Harry's attention back to Ron.

"He and I are going to be best mates just you wait" he stated proudly.

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry and was sorry she did as she could see the cold, unbridled anger in her friends frozen pits of eyes. She quickly looked back at an arrogant looking boy gulping glad Harry still hadn't said anything.

"You know this how?" questioned a voice so cold it brough Hermione's body temperature down 10 degrees. "Damn spoke to soon" she thought.

"Well it's obvious" the idiotic boy continued on being oblivious to everything around him. "Since he is going to be in Gryffindor, he needs me his best mate!" he stated proudly.

"And he would be friends with you because why?" questioned a stone face Harry.

Ron actually looked speculative at that until he answered" well he is going to need some help getting accustomed to the magical world, Dumble- er someone told me he was raised by muggles."

"And he is automatically going to Gryffindor because why?" shot back Harry, ignoring the boys previous statement since it held nothing important, accept from the almost Dumbledore slip up.

"Well he defeated the dark lord, and both his parents were in Gryffindor, so it is practically a done deal, besides it is the best house I would go home if I was sorted anywhere else." Ron stated.

"And why is it the best house?" asked Harry.

"Well for one all the other houses are inferior to it, it is the house of the brave, and it was Dumbledore's old house, there is no competition, a house of book lovers, no thanks, a house of puffs, do I look weak to you?" harry had to bite his tongue hard to not say yes. Ron continued on not noticing a thing " and the house of snakes isn't even in the running, there was never a wizard that went in there that didn't go dark."

Harry scoffed at that, knowing how ridiculous it was and how false it was, only 30% had gone dark from Slytherin house the rest either were gray or just stayed out of everything, so it was hard to know which way they actually aligned.

Ron looked suspiciously at them "you guys aren't aiming for Slytherin" he practically spat out.

Hermione surprised at the boy's hostility shook her head "no," but Harry, he smirked and drawled out, " well what other house would be able to handle me?"

Ron became enraged at that, and he jumped up slammed open the door and left in a huph.

Hermione stared at Harry before bursting out in laughter, while Harry continued on smirking. As Hermione wiped away a tear of laughter she asked " now Harry would you like to explain to me what you had against dear old Ronald" she giggled.

Harry sighed the smirk dropping from his face as he looked at Hermione and explained what the rest of his trips to gringotts entailed.

To say Hermione was pissed would be an understatement, she was enraged beyond belief, especially after she realised what Ron had said really meant. As Hermione calmed down though the compartment door opened up again showing a silver haired boy in the doorway.

"Hello fellow students I am heir Draco of the noble house of Malfoy may I come in to sit." said the boy who had identified himself as Draco.

Harry stood up ramrod straight and intoned " heir to the name Malfoy, I heir Harry of the ancient and noble house of Potter, welcome you to our compartment, and extend my hand to you to join us, not just in seating, but also in friendship" Harry said as he stuck his hand out to be shaken with Draco. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look as Draco gave Harry a shocked look.

"Of course heir to the esteemed name Potter I would be overjoyed to join our houses in friendship, please call me Draco" he said as shook Harry's hand and then sat down.

"Then please call me by my name as well, Draco. This is Hermione of the newly formed house Granger, a new resident to our world, she is a new blood." Harry said staring Draco in the eyes and glancing over to Hermione as he motioned to her.

Draco nodded to himself as he stuck out his hand to her with a look of expectancy hidden in his eyes. Hermione glanced over at Harry seeing an unspoken signal to go ahead, she shook hands with Draco as she said. "Heir to the noble name of Malfoy, I am new to this wonderous world so guidance may be needed but I shall try my best to learn the customs of this new world.

Draco smirked and nodded as he leaned back but Harry could see a look of acceptance hidden within his eyes.

As time passed it got darker and darker outside as they discussed the magical world, and the ethics as well as the history of the Potters, Malfoys, as well as hogwarts. Harry obviously didn't discuss his other families with them, because duh, secrets need to be kept. Draco listened enraptured as Hermione explained some of the customs of the muggle world as well their inventions and some of their scientific discoveries.

By the time the train had stopped at the station in hogsmeade, the three fast friends had all changed into their robes and had walked up to the big man who had summoned all the first years by hollering " firs, yers, firs yers, righ here, follo mi".

And so they did they followed the giant with the lantern and he brought them to a selection of boats, where he said, "alrigh, fur ta a boat, come on ury up!"

Harry, Hermione, and Draco were joined in there boat by another first year girl who had introduced herself as Padma Patil stating that her sister had wanted to branch out and had left her alone. She saids that she was a Ravenclaw prospective and she and Hermione hit it off immediately leaving Harry and Draco to chuckle amusedly to themselves as they started up a conversation between themselves. That was until they all heard gasps from around them causing them to look up and stifle gasps themselves. After they unloaded themselves from the boats the followed the big man up some stairs where they were left in front of professor Mcgonagall. She warned them of what was going to happen, and then she went forward into the hall telling them to stay where they were for now as she prepared for them.

Draco saw Ron and elbowed Harry getting his attention. When Harry saw what he was looking at he smirked at Draco and nodded in understanding.

"Phew, what is that rancid smell." Draco said loud enough for everyone to hear. People started sniffing the air, and Harry subtly pointed his wand at Ron muttering a spell under his breath, _odor stercoris_. No one saw as everyone was either closing their eyes trying to concentrate on a smell or looking up with their noses turned looking for it. Though Harry could feel two holes being burned into the back of his head by Hermione. There was a collective groan of pain from the horrible smell as everyone backed away from Ron, as it was from him where it originated from.

"Makes sense that it is a Weasley." Draco said sneering at him.

Harry chuckled and asked Draco in mock wonder, " how could you tell it was a fire crotch?"

Some of the other first years broke out into laughter as the others looked at the ones on the ground laughing in confusion. Draco could barely stand up as he choked out at a red faced Ron, "handed down robes, food stains, an abundance of freckles, and hair as orange as a baboon's ass."

This caused everyone to burst out laughing, even Harry couldn't keep a completely straight face.

Mcgonagall came upon a hall filled with students trying but failing to reigning in there laughter. She couldn't see Harry or Draco as Harry had pulled them both to the side, all she saw was a red faced Ron and so he was the one she punished she took away 5 points from his future house as well as a detention. When everyone had regained themselves they all entered the Hall and waited in front of the head table. Mcgonagall brought forth a three legged stool with an old ratty hat on top of it, she placed them down and backed away from it. Everything was silent until a sem on the hat opened up and in a bellowing voice sang,

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your_ _bowlers_ _black,_

 _Your_ _top hats_ _sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in_ _Gryffindor_ _,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in_ _Hufflepuff_ _,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in_ _Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The first years looked on bewildered as the rest of the hall burst into applause. When the applause had subsided Mcgonagall stepped forward with a scroll in her hand, she looked down on it and called out, " Abbott Hanna!"

As the sorting continued Harry took the time to look around the room, and at the people who were all watching the sorting with rapped attention, though somes' attention seemed to be slipping.

"Granger Hermione!"

This caught Harry's attention as he watched his oldest friend walking up to the stool. She sat down on it letting the Mcgonagall pace it on her head, as the hat slid over her face Harry watched Hermione with amusement on his face as he could tell that they were taking their sweet time conversing with each other because there was no other house that fit Hermione better than ravenclaw. As the sorting for one single person went on longer than any other it started to garner more attention than the others, until finally the hat calle out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

With that Hermione went over to the table holding the students with a blue outline on their uniforms to a huge explosion of cheering. With that spectacle people paid more attention to what was happening with the sorting.

"Malfoy Draco!"

Before the hat even fell onto his head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco simple nodded and headed over to the Slytherin table.

Soon enough though it was Harry's turn and his name was called out, "Potter Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool amidst an entire room full of whispering, that he completely ignored, he saw a shocked look pass across Mcgonagall's face until she looked into his eyes, which basically screamed to her that it was in fact Harry. She nodded and placed the hat upon his head once he sat down. The hat slid down over his face and everything went black, until a voice in his head said in a shocked .

"Oh my, let me be the first to welcome you to hogwarts heir to ¾ of the founders."

"Harry's hands gripped the stool he was sitting on in a death grip and said in is mind in an icey tone freezing his entire mindscape" It would be in your best interest NOT to let this out, especially not to the headmaster, because if you do I WILL unravel you stitch by stitch, but of course not until I make sure you can feel it as well as giving you the ability to smell as well as a dog, then I will turn you into a troll's loincloth, whom I will make sure is the dirtiest, smelliest, and grossest troll in the history of trolls whom I will give a steady stream of laxatives, I will also put a sticking charm on you, making sure every time he takes a shit you will get a face full of it."

The hat almost threw up at the imagery that the young boy had given to him. He immediately shouted out in a strangled voice "SLYTHERIN!" shocking the entire room. Before he was taken off of Harry's head he said to him, "your secret is safe with me."

Harry nodded satisfied he had scared the hat shitless, he walked over to the Slytherin table going over to a smirking Draco, as he had waved him over.

Draco said to him in an amused voice, " I wonder why it is so quiet, it's almost like their entire world had been turned upside down on them!"

Harry chuckled at that statement, but it seemed like the rest of the room had snapped out of their shock as the entire Gryffindor burst into objections of Harry being in Slytherin, Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at Mcgonagall as she tried to control her house. It took her shouting and sending off several bangs from her wand to get the under control, when she did get them under control she finished up the sorting and went to sit down at her own seat. When she sat down Dumbledore stood up and gave an opening speech and then telling them to tuck in and eat.

Harry looked back at the table as food appeared, he grabbed some food and began to eat as talking started up around the hall.

"Harry" Draco said getting Harry's attention," let me introduce you to some of the other good Slytherins in our year. We got Blaise Zabini here." he said gesturing to the boy on the opposite side of the table facing Harry. "Nice to meet you Potter," he said observing Harry.

And Harry responded in kind, " same to you Zabini."

Draco then pointed to two other girls who were near them and said, " these two are Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davies"

Daphne nodded in Harry's direction while Tracey waved wildly at Harry and said, "heya Harry, nice to meet cha!"

Harry chuckled and nodded to them, they went into conversation after they had all been introduced.

 **Snape**

" _That is the Potter brat!?"_ Snape exclaimed inside his head staring at Harry in shock. " _He barely looks anything like his father!"_ he said to himself congratulating himself on the minor victory and leaping in joy at the fact that LILY'S son was in his own house. He pinched himself and looked over at were Mcgonagall was sitting giving her a smirk at her sour expression. Mcgonagall caught his look and gave him a look of annoyance before turning back to her food. Snape smirked internally and thought in giddiness, " I wonder what kind of person lily's son is."

 **Dumbledore**

The headmaster was seething inside as he looked at Harry but he gave no outwards sign of what he felt inside. He chanced a glance at the second youngest Weasley, Ronald he believed his name was. Ronald was suppose to befriend the Potter heir so that he would be a certain Gryffindor. Not to mention the Potter boy's heirship to the house Gryffindor, he should have gone to Gryffindor no matter what, but at the moment the _boy_ was sitting at the _Slytherin table._ He would have to have a talk with the Weasley boy as to what happened to his carefully crafted plan. So what if the Potter boy looked a little different then what he had predicted, it is still obvious.

He had plans he now had to revise and the fact that Harry was sitting with the Malfoy heir getting chummy with him didn't make them any easier to make. He stood up to give the leaving speech making sure to emphasize the fact that kids should not be in the third floor corridor if they didn't wish to die an untimely death. Their reactions really tickled his funny bone, and it must have shown because Dumbledore could feel the twinkle in his eye grow exponentially.

 **Harry**

"Well that wasn't unsettling at all" Harry said dryly. Blaise snickered at that, while looking at Harry reproachfully.

"This isn't something to laugh at Blaise nor is it a joke Harry." Draco whined.

Harry and Blaise took on solemn looks until they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Draco just watched them with a disappointed frown making them both laugh harder. Harry ragained himself and looked at Draco and choked out, "sorry professor Mcgonagall" which made harry and Blaise burst out into a whole other round of laughter. At this point Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from snickering along with his friends.

When they finally calmed down they got up along with the rest of their house to go down to the Slytherin common room.

 **Tada! Harry at Hogwarts, and he already got three good friends. already beat the original Harry's record. sorry it took so long but paper after paper after paper to write for school kind bumps you off of writing. Honestly right before I was able to finish this chapter I had just finished a history paper. Anyway yeah Harry can make jokes, though some are a bit mean, they somewhat amused me, if they didn't amuse you oh well guess we got different types of humor, nothing we can do about that. R &R ****criticism is appreciated tell me what you think would make the story better, no promises that I will incorporate it but ideas are also appreciated.**


End file.
